gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSW-004 Gundam ［Kestrel］
The MSW-004 Gundam Kestrel is a mobile suit that appears in the Advance of Zeta: The Traitor to Destiny series of light novels. It is piloted by Van Asiliaino. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MSW-004 Gundam Kestrel is a prototype mobile suit developed and built at the Oakland Newtype Lab (its code name during development being "Gullinbursti") operated by the Titans. It was originally designed specifically to be piloted by Titans Cyber-Newtype Rossweisse. The Kestrel was created to be a fast and highly maneuverable machine, and ran a total of three generators which were housed in the main body and legs. It uses a direct connected thruster which could produce tremendous thrust. Because of its high-thrust and high levels of acceleration, normal pilots could not safely exploit the capabilities of the Kestrel. Also, the Kestrel integrates a special quasi-psycommu system into its frame, nicknamed Shaman Frame. By inputting the data of a pilot's sample brainwave, the Kestrel becomes much more responsive to the pilot's controlling. Also, its main camera is the monoeye sensor on it chest, as the head is merely used for a decoy. The Kestrel utilized a Core Block System, which was unusual for its time, whereas the Gryps Conflict-era mobile weapons saw accelerated development in variable mobile suit technology. The core block fighter is capable of docking and separation, and primarily functions as the cockpit of the machine. When docked, the engine nacelles of the core fighter act as the Kestrel's main thrusters/backpack. The core fighter is equipped with two beam sabers stored in the binders, which also function as beam saber racks. The core block featured an improved main computer to allow high speed transferring of combat data. Armament ;*Vulcan Gun ;*Beam Saber ;*Beam Rifle :A specialized high-power beam rifle designed for the MSW-004 Gundam, it is the most powerful beam-type weapon of the suit. Four E-pack cartridges are stored on either side of the Kestrel's waist. ;*Beam Emitter :Mount on forearms, knees and shoulders of Kestrel are beam emitters capable of generating large beam blades. ;*Beam Madu :A conventional solid shield attached to the forearm of the Kestrel. It is equipped with three beam sabers. Special Equipment & Features ;*Shaman Frame History By the time the MSW-004 was successfully completed, the Titans had already moved their forces to space, leaving behind the unit. The Kestrel was captured intact by the AEUG and continued with testing the prototype on board the Anaheim Electronics (AE) La Vie en Rose-class dock ship, Rosa Gigantia. A high-performance machine, the Kestrel's incredible speed and maneuverability made it suitable only for "strengthened" humans and Cyber-Newtypes with high-G tolerance. As a result, problems arose with finding capable test pilots after a spate of accidents which occurred during testing. These accidents caused the head and other parts of the Kestrel to be damaged, these being replaced with new parts manufactured by AE. Van Asiliaino was selected as the primary pilot for the Kestrel due to his combat performance rating with the MSK-003 Wagtail II and his exceptional high-G tolerance. Variants ;*Gundam ［Gullinbursti］ ;*MSW-004 Gundam ［Kestrel］ Maneuver Exterior ;*MSW-004 Gundam ［Kestrel］ Armor Exterior ;*MSW-004 Full-Armor Kestrel Gallery Msw-004-kestrel-ms1.jpg 20120329042300-83056.jpg|"NG grade" Gundam Kestrel for April Fools' Day from Gundam.info MSW-004-Beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle MSW-004-shield.jpg|Shield MSW-004-Beamblade.jpg|Beam Blade MSW-004-instep.jpg|Beam Blade Trivia *The Mobile Suit's name is derrived from Kestrel, a type of falcon. References File:MSW-004_Gundam_Kestrel.jpg 4M76SW469.jpg Jbzraaap3oie1j.jpg Jb44ufbt4qjxb.jpg 5456464631311111111.jpg External links *Gundam [Kestrel on Zeonic|Scanlations] *Gundam [Kestrel on Wikipedia]